Sportsmen often require small hand tools for the pursuit of their chosen endeavor and in fact their lives may at times depend on such tools. Ordinary hand tools, as used by the populace, generally have been used by sportsmen, but generally they are not too well adapted to such use, especially because of the lack of versatility and dependability, both of which are desirable because the tools may need to be carried substantial distances. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to devise a saw that can be easily carried and is of light weight.
There have been attempts to do this in the prior art. One of those are Wilkens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,745. In this case the inventor has made a handle which several types of saw blades attach to. The problem with this invention is that there is no room in the handle to store the blade. Plus, the individual would have to carry the handle and the blade separately and there would be more possibility that the blade would be lost. Also, in case of wet weather, the blade, since it is not carried in anything, could get wet and rust. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to devise an invention that when the blade is not in use it can be stored easily in the handle. A further objective of this invention is to ensure that the storage compartment for the blades in the handle is water tight so that there is no possibility of the blades getting wet and rusting. There have been several attempts in the prior art to put the blade in the handle. These include R. D. Philbrick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,463, Pape et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,996, Flood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,307 and R. C. Dreier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,931. The problem with all of these patents are they make a specially designed blade to fit within the handle. Applicant has designed his saw to take regular blades that are sold for popular hand saws. Thus, the blades can be regularly purchased anywhere. Further, none of these handles have the provision to make the handle water tight so that it can be especially used for hunters and outdoor sportsmen.